fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinemon Brook
Light Magic Sleep Magic Sealing Magic |weapons = Aergia |image gallery = yes}}Kinemon Brook '(錦えもん ブルック ''Kinemon Burukku) is the Guild Master and founder of the Burning Catarina Guild in Egalia. He is a famous mage who is known as '''The Legendary Sloth (伝説怠惰 Densetsu Taida). Appearance ).]]Kinemon is a tall and lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he also has chin stubble. He wears a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a darker green coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. Kinemon also usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat that usually shadows his eyes. In all he has a laid-back and slightly unkempt appearance. Personality Much like his appearance suggests, Kinemon is a very laid-back and lazy individual, the main contributing factor towards his alias. He is often seen lying down, yawning or sleeping, even when he is supposed to be working. Although when the situation calls for it, Kinemon can become serious, such as when fighting a powerful individual. Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Seemingly his primary magic, Kinemon employs Sword Magic in combat, in which he uses his signature cane-sword Aergia and also combines it with his Fencing to become a worthy opponent for even the most skilled swordsmen. He is able to execute swift offensive and defensive attacks with little effort and he often utilizes his sword in spells. *'Moulinet' (モーリーネイ''Mōrīnei''): Kinemon swings Aergia and fires a strong blast of destructive red energy blast. The energy flows from the blade and fires out of the arc of the sword swing. Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): Other than his sword magic, light magic is one of Kinemon's most powerful magics. He is able to create light from his great magical power and fire it at the target ranging from beams and bullets. His skill with this magic has been praised by many and he has proven himself a competent user of light magic. Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Fitting with Kinemon's recurring motifs of sleep and laziness, he is able to cast spells which induces sleep in others. He is able to instantly put other people to sleep with a mere wave of his hand and is also rumoured to be able to enter and manipulate dreams: although this is as of yet unproven. Sealing Magic (封印魔法 Fūin Mahō): Kinemon is a master of sealing magic, being able to create various forms of seals of varying appearance and effect. His most notable seals have been placed on his sword: Aergia during his 'experiments' with it, allowing him to seal his massive amounts of magical power within the sword and transforming it in the process. Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Demonstrated only once in his fight with Proctor Forte: a master of elemental magic, Kinemon shows a mastery of Earth Magic: using a high-level spell in order to defeat the latter in battle. *' ' (鳴動富嶽 Meidō Fugaku): (拘束魔法 Kōsoku Mahō): Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kinemon has practiced swordsmanship in the forests of Warsfeil for many years. He is a compotent opponent when using his sword, combined with extreme strength, speed, Magic and the many magical abilities his sword possesses. His usual sword technique is quick and gentle, much like his personality, he said that this not only reflects his own sluggish demeanour, but that of his sword; Aergia. *'Fencing Master': Although he normally demonstrates a lazy, one-shot-kill sword technique, he is a master of Fencing, which involves quick evasive movements contrasting with both his and his blade's personalites completely. Enhanced Strength: He also possesses impressive physical strength, as he is able to throw a table across a room and create a large hole in a wall. Again his sgtrength is shown in his usage of swordplay where he uses swift yet crushing blows to destroy the opponent's weapon and then finish them, unarmed. Enhanced Agility: In battle, Kinemon is rather agile and quick on his feet, despite never resorting to hand to hand combat, he is able to dodge most opposing attacks quite easily. High Intelligence: Kinemon is quite intelligent, composing and employing several magical seals and subsequently placing them on his sword to increase it's power. He is also a rational thinker, quickly spotting flaws in plans and then decisively create a solution to said problem. Immense Magical Power: He also possesses a large reserve of magical energy dwelling inside of him and seems to have complete control of it, releasing it only slightly to frighten opponents or a large quantity to leave others stunned. Weapons and Items Aergia (エアジャ''Eajia''): Kinemon's signature weapon is a beige-colored shikomizue(a blade hidden inside a cane) with a curved handle. Because the blade resides inside the cane, the curved part of the cane functions as the sword's hil. The shaft's base also bears the guild symbol of Burning Catarina. Strangely, the blade is noted to be just as lazy and sluggish as it's owner by Kinemon himself. Also, due to Kinemon "experimenting" on this sword many times it has several magical abilities unique to it's self. Kinemon has stated that when fighting with Aergia, "she" tends to be a rather sluggish and lazy individual like himself, Kinemon often finding that "she" is too lazy to deliver any fatal blows until awakened. *'First Seal '(最初封印 Saisho Fūin): A simple seal placed on the sword by kinemon due to his Sealing Magic. It seals a portion of his large magical power within the blade and can be released at any time, when released, orange magical energy envelopes the cane and takes on the appearance of a blade of orange energy, acting as a "coat" of some sort. *'Final Seal '(最終封印 Saishū Fūin): A seal that, when released changes the form of the blade into a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end with a pommel shaped to look overlapped three times and a red tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a guard, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade. The blade is black with a silver-edge. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. It is twice as powerful and "obedient" as the shikomizue form. Trivia *His appearance and several of his abilities are based on Kisuke Urahara from the Manga and Anime series Bleach. *His sword, Aergia is the Greek Goddess of Sloth and Laziness *A Moulinet is a fencing term for a circular cut. *A Flèche is a fencing term for a thrusting attack with a sword. *His Ballestra Lunge is based on both the: **'Balestra', a fencing term which involves a swift jump forward. **And a lunge, where the attacker extends his body to strike while remaining in a solid stance. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Burning Catarina Category:Guild Master Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Weapon user Category:FbAddict Category:Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Fire Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Human Category:FB